uma louca paixão
by reneev
Summary: Nem me virei para saber quem estava falando pois derrepente tinha me acostumado com aquela voz cortando meu barato e estragando meu prazer. shikatema,shikaino,sasusaku, sasunaru,nejihina,painkonan,itasai e provavelmente mais casais
1. Chapter 1

Vou contar o que realmente aconteceu

Vou contar o que realmente aconteceu... dês do inicil mas antes... vou falar quem sou e porque estou aqui.

Meu nome é Temari Sabaku. Hoje tenho cinqüenta e cinco anos,sou psicóloga. A mais famosa no mundo inteiro mas eu não era assim antes... eu virei famosa depois de um caso que eu pude resolver... eu choro quando me lembro desse dia... por isso hoje... acabei de me aposentar.

Muitos acham besteira o que fiz pois estava na melhor fase da minha carreira outros dizem que fiz o certo para dar a oportunidade para novos psicólogos e também por causa da minha idade... sempre fui uma pessoa saudável e como qualquer pessoa que mora na cidade era frustrada... vou começar a contar o que realmente houve... como conheci a pessoa que me fez ser a maior psicóloga do mundo.

_30 anos atrás_

Andava pelas calçadas cheias de gente se empurrando, enquanto com o telefone em meu ouvido tentava anotar tudo que me era dito para encontrar o lugar correto. Era meu primeiro dia de trabalho a pouco mais de cinco meses tinha me formado e abri meu próprio escritório e estava animada para começar...claro...era muito ingênua na época por isso,cansada de trabalhar com adolescente abri meu escritório que só agora chegaria nele que já estava mobiliado.

Olhei alegre para o grande prédio na minha frente e entrei nele parando na recepção vejo as meninas não desgrudando seus olhos da tela, foi quando uma delas me estendeu um crachá.

- quinto andar

- ham?

- você a dra.Temari certo?

- correto

- seu escritório é no quinto andar

- não tenho que assinar nada nem mesmo dar minha in-

- quinto andar!

Meninas mal encaradas disse tudo aquilo sem desgrudar seus olhos dos computadores mas não iria me estressar justo no primeiro dia. Peguei o elevador e apertei o botão cinco e nada... nem a porta se fechou. Um homem moreno passou por mim e me olhou como se eu fosse uma estúpida.

- ta quebrado

- não tem nenhuma placa

- pois todos sabem que esta quebrado

e o vi sumir entre as escadas ai que raiva que eu senti naquele momento mas tudo bem... respirei fundo e sai dali subindo a dita cuja escada mas não chegava nunca. Na segunda sacada não agüentava mais,se eu tivesse que subir tudo aquilo todo santo dia acho que não teria nem clientes e pediria o primeiro andar.

Finalmente!consegui. Abro a porta desesperadamente com a chave quase caindo e me jogo no sofá que estava lá,mas estava tudo tão cheio de pó ainda mais quando eu me joguei nele que tive q correr para a janela tossindo muito e olha quem eu encontro... o mesmo homem do elevador.

- essa sala esta trancada a anos...

- reparei

- ta uma bagunça... limpa isso logo antes que esse pó entre no meu escritório

ai que raiva que eu senti,a vontade de pular no pescoço daquele homem e torcer até não poder mais me parecei tentadora e quase impossível de resistir mas fui _profissional _e não fiz isso. Sendo uma psicóloga ainda por cima meus pacientes deveriam me ver como um exemplo. Respirei fundo,mantendo o ar em meu pulmões e contei até dez mentalmente soltando o ar no final,levantei meu rosto e esposei um sorriso para a parede pois ele não estava mais lá e isso me deixou furiosa.

Como ele se atreve? Bati a mão na mesa mais próxima levantando muito pó e tossindo e quando ia me retirar da sala tropeço no lençol que antes era branco mas agora era amarelo e cheirava a mofo, o lençol caiu em cima de mim para minha felicidade e não paro de espirrar mas daí vem a coisa boa da historia.

Quando fui me levantar com raiva e jogar o lençol no chão derrubo o abajur no chão o pior que era caríssimo e era de vidro depois disso... ai da até vontade de lembrar, eu tropeço para trás por causa daquele maldito lençol e caiu de novo me segurando em algo que não sei o que _era,_ só sei que um pedaço ficou na minha mão a outra foi rumo ao chão empurrando a mesa de rodinha que atravessa a janela com a minha mala e tudo que estava em cima dela e percebo que tinha algo com fio que com a queda se solta da tomada e leva a tomada junto pegando uma estantes de livro que por pouco não cai também mas que derruba alguns livro isso derrubou.

Me senti o ser mais azarado do mundo,o mais estabanado e desajeitado da face da Terra, onde já se viu? Primeiro dia e tudo isso... que dor de cabeça mas ela só estava aumentando quando buzinadas entravam em meus ouvidos e tudo que faço é tapar meus ouvidos fingindo que aquilo não estava acontecendo mas aquele ser estraga prazeres entrou de novo.

- belo jeito você tem de _limpar_

- a claro! Quer que eu limpe sua casa algum dia desses?

- minha casa não tem nada para limpar!

- vai me dizer que é o senhor limpeza?

- eu não tenho casa

- como?

- eu tinha uma casa junto da minha esposa mas daí... eu era um maníaco por trabalho e ela me jogou no olho da rua e a partir desse dia comecei a morar no escritório

-...

- mas até que é bom... nunca chego arrasado e sempre consigo adiantar tudo

não acreditava nele..como é possível uma pessoa que é expulsa de casa e é obrigada a morar em um escritório pode achar tudo isso bom?

- e pretende morar aqui para sempre?

- não...

- tem dinheiro para comprar um apartamento?

- são caros e não tenho condição de comprar uma casa e alugar é a ultima coisa que eu quero...

- hum... qual seu nome?

- é-

- senhor Nara! Paciente na linha três disse que é urgente

- certo... até logo... dra.Temari

-com licença

- toda...

e me viro de costas e vejo novamente o estado catastrófico que se encontrava meu escritório,fui até a janela ver se alguém tinha se ferido e ainda bem que não mas tudo que caiu,tinha que cair justamente em cima de um carro? O dono dele parecia furioso.

Desci correndo pedir desculpas e tive que pagar pelo concerto do carro ou nem isso... tive que dar o dinheiro que o carro valia pois estava arruinado. O pior que era um carro semi novo,usado poucas vezes e comprado quase agora... um novo modelo que saiu que custa por volta dos trinta e cinco mil. Lá se vai todo meu dinheiro,agora tenho que mandarem arrumar essa janela,a tomada,a parede... comprar moveis novos...

Subo de novo e me deparo com aquela bagunça novamente eu não agüento e me jogo no chão lamentando por minha desgraça. Teria que pedir dinheiro para meus pais se quisesse reformar esse lugar para começar a trabalhar... grande erro o meu em comprar justo nesse lugar meu irmão bem que disse para eu ir para New York mas eu nem dei ouvidos e agora estou aqui... numa pacata cidadezinha de Massachusetts.

Olho para a janela sem vidro e olho o céu alaranjado se tornando um azul escuro e eu nem tinha notado o tempo passar... normalmente só percebo que o tempo passou quando sinto fome mas eu não senti fome...nem frio... eu só me senti... vazia...

- vão fechar o prédio e você não vai poder sair

Nem me virei para saber quem estava falando pois derrepente tinha me acostumado com aquela voz cortando meu barato e estragando meu prazer e sem tirar meus olhos do céu estrelado suspiro e vejo que não é tão pacata nem mesmo tão chata assim esta cidade.

- se eles fecharem o prédio eu pulo pela janela...

disse em voz baixa e brincalhona mas sem tirar a feminilidade que tenho nem mesmo meu gene forte.

- esta falando serio?

- não estou com um pingo de vontade de ir para casa hoje

- e por que não?

- porque meus irmão vão estar lá hoje e vão me perguntar como foi meu primeiro dia e o que aconteceu e não quero definitivamente não quero contar o que houve aqui...

- hum... vai passar a noite aqui então?

- é

- e vai dormir na onde? Nesse sofá que nem agüenta seu peso e esta todo empoeirado ou nesse chão frio ?

- estava pensando no chão mesmo e fazer minha blusa de cobertor...

- já volto

nem me viro para saber para onde ele ia e apenas olho para a janela e depois de um tempo não sei quanto ele me volta.

- voltei

- são trinta dólares a consulta

- não tenho esse dinheiro aqui... mas posso pagar com isso?

Não entendi direito por isso me virei e vi uma garrafa de vinho tinto em sua mão com duas taças eu sorriu e me levanto apressadamente em sua direção.

- claro que pode

- achei que iria gostar

- eu amo

peguei a garrafa e volto ao chão tirando a rolha dela.

- 1889... muito boa em

- tenho outras mas eu peguei essa para comemorar

- comemorar o que?

- seu primeiro dia catastrófico

- é... um brinde a desgraça do meu primeiro dia

- um brinde

- você ainda não me falou seu nome Nara

- é Shikamaru... meu sobrenome é Nara

- entendo...

conversamos por varias horas... nem sei ao certo quantas mas bebíamos e riamos de tudo que acontecia e falávamos talvez fosse efeito do álcool em nossos sangues mas aquela noite era quente e estrelada. Nunca me senti assim em new Jersey ;minha cidade natal.

- você veio da onde?

- do meu escritório

- é serio... de que cidade você é?

- Arizona

- nossa! Deve ser bem quente lá em

- e é... por isso sai de lá e fui para New York

- já foi para New York?

- não só fui como morei,trabalhei,me casei,me divorciei...

- é por causa disso que você veio para cá?

- é...

- sinto muito... isso deve ser muito delicado

- tudo bem... mais um pouco?

- claro! Traz logo todas as garrafas

- vá sonhando

e ele foi mas voltou com varias garrafas e sempre quando ia de novo voltava com muito mais,enchemos nossas caras até não nos agüentarmos mais e dormimos naquele chão frio que estava muito bom para nossos corpos quentes a única coisa ruim foi o pó mas de tão bêbados nem percebemos que ele existia mais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mais uma fic ;D

Eu escrevi essa mesmo tendo mil fics pra continuar mas eu tava escrevendo o cap de uma fic e foi saindo do contexto daí improvisei e aproveitei o material pra escrever uma nova fic e saiu isso. É uma fic centrada no casal Shikatema como muitos perceberam,vai ter vários casais mas esse é o principal vou par por aqui antes que fale tudo daí perde a graça ;D

Se eu receber reviwes até o próximo cap caso contrario digam:bye bye para essa fic

bjs


	2. Chapter 2

Vou contar o que realmente aconteceu

Vou contar o que realmente aconteceu... dês do inicil mas antes... vou falar quem sou e porque estou aqui.

Meu nome é Temari Sabaku. Hoje tenho cinqüenta e cinco anos,sou psicóloga. A mais famosa no mundo inteiro mas eu não era assim antes... eu virei famosa depois de um caso que eu pude resolver... eu choro quando me lembro desse dia... por isso hoje... acabei de me aposentar.

Muitos acham besteira o que fiz pois estava na melhor fase da minha carreira outros dizem que fiz o certo para dar a oportunidade para novos psicólogos e também por causa da minha idade... sempre fui uma pessoa saudável e como qualquer pessoa que mora na cidade era frustrada... vou começar a contar o que realmente houve... como conheci a pessoa que me fez ser a maior psicóloga do mundo.

_30 anos atrás_

Andava pelas calçadas cheias de gente se empurrando, enquanto com o telefone em meu ouvido tentava anotar tudo que me era dito para encontrar o lugar correto. Era meu primeiro dia de trabalho a pouco mais de cinco meses tinha me formado e abri meu próprio escritório e estava animada para começar...claro...era muito ingênua na época por isso,cansada de trabalhar com adolescente abri meu escritório que só agora chegaria nele que já estava mobiliado.

Olhei alegre para o grande prédio na minha frente e entrei nele parando na recepção vejo as meninas não desgrudando seus olhos da tela, foi quando uma delas me estendeu um crachá.

- quinto andar

- ham?

- você a dra.Temari certo?

- correto

- seu escritório é no quinto andar

- não tenho que assinar nada nem mesmo dar minha in-

- quinto andar!

Meninas mal encaradas disse tudo aquilo sem desgrudar seus olhos dos computadores mas não iria me estressar justo no primeiro dia. Peguei o elevador e apertei o botão cinco e nada... nem a porta se fechou. Um homem moreno passou por mim e me olhou como se eu fosse uma estúpida.

- ta quebrado

- não tem nenhuma placa

- pois todos sabem que esta quebrado

e o vi sumir entre as escadas ai que raiva que eu senti naquele momento mas tudo bem... respirei fundo e sai dali subindo a dita cuja escada mas não chegava nunca. Na segunda sacada não agüentava mais,se eu tivesse que subir tudo aquilo todo santo dia acho que não teria nem clientes e pediria o primeiro andar.

Finalmente!consegui. Abro a porta desesperadamente com a chave quase caindo e me jogo no sofá que estava lá,mas estava tudo tão cheio de pó ainda mais quando eu me joguei nele que tive q correr para a janela tossindo muito e olha quem eu encontro... o mesmo homem do elevador.

- essa sala esta trancada a anos...

- reparei

- ta uma bagunça... limpa isso logo antes que esse pó entre no meu escritório

ai que raiva que eu senti,a vontade de pular no pescoço daquele homem e torcer até não poder mais me parecei tentadora e quase impossível de resistir mas fui _profissional _e não fiz isso. Sendo uma psicóloga ainda por cima meus pacientes deveriam me ver como um exemplo. Respirei fundo,mantendo o ar em meu pulmões e contei até dez mentalmente soltando o ar no final,levantei meu rosto e esposei um sorriso para a parede pois ele não estava mais lá e isso me deixou furiosa.

Como ele se atreve? Bati a mão na mesa mais próxima levantando muito pó e tossindo e quando ia me retirar da sala tropeço no lençol que antes era branco mas agora era amarelo e cheirava a mofo, o lençol caiu em cima de mim para minha felicidade e não paro de espirrar mas daí vem a coisa boa da historia.

Quando fui me levantar com raiva e jogar o lençol no chão derrubo o abajur no chão o pior que era caríssimo e era de vidro depois disso... ai da até vontade de lembrar, eu tropeço para trás por causa daquele maldito lençol e caiu de novo me segurando em algo que não sei o que _era,_ só sei que um pedaço ficou na minha mão a outra foi rumo ao chão empurrando a mesa de rodinha que atravessa a janela com a minha mala e tudo que estava em cima dela e percebo que tinha algo com fio que com a queda se solta da tomada e leva a tomada junto pegando uma estantes de livro que por pouco não cai também mas que derruba alguns livro isso derrubou.

Me senti o ser mais azarado do mundo,o mais estabanado e desajeitado da face da Terra, onde já se viu? Primeiro dia e tudo isso... que dor de cabeça mas ela só estava aumentando quando buzinadas entravam em meus ouvidos e tudo que faço é tapar meus ouvidos fingindo que aquilo não estava acontecendo mas aquele ser estraga prazeres entrou de novo.

- belo jeito você tem de _limpar_

- a claro! Quer que eu limpe sua casa algum dia desses?

- minha casa não tem nada para limpar!

- vai me dizer que é o senhor limpeza?

- eu não tenho casa

- como?

- eu tinha uma casa junto da minha esposa mas daí... eu era um maníaco por trabalho e ela me jogou no olho da rua e a partir desse dia comecei a morar no escritório

-...

- mas até que é bom... nunca chego arrasado e sempre consigo adiantar tudo

não acreditava nele..como é possível uma pessoa que é expulsa de casa e é obrigada a morar em um escritório pode achar tudo isso bom?

- e pretende morar aqui para sempre?

- não...

- tem dinheiro para comprar um apartamento?

- são caros e não tenho condição de comprar uma casa e alugar é a ultima coisa que eu quero...

- hum... qual seu nome?

- é-

- senhor Nara! Paciente na linha três disse que é urgente

- certo... até logo... dra.Temari

-com licença

- toda...

e me viro de costas e vejo novamente o estado catastrófico que se encontrava meu escritório,fui até a janela ver se alguém tinha se ferido e ainda bem que não mas tudo que caiu,tinha que cair justamente em cima de um carro? O dono dele parecia furioso.

Desci correndo pedir desculpas e tive que pagar pelo concerto do carro ou nem isso... tive que dar o dinheiro que o carro valia pois estava arruinado. O pior que era um carro semi novo,usado poucas vezes e comprado quase agora... um novo modelo que saiu que custa por volta dos trinta e cinco mil. Lá se vai todo meu dinheiro,agora tenho que mandarem arrumar essa janela,a tomada,a parede... comprar moveis novos...

Subo de novo e me deparo com aquela bagunça novamente eu não agüento e me jogo no chão lamentando por minha desgraça. Teria que pedir dinheiro para meus pais se quisesse reformar esse lugar para começar a trabalhar... grande erro o meu em comprar justo nesse lugar meu irmão bem que disse para eu ir para New York mas eu nem dei ouvidos e agora estou aqui... numa pacata cidadezinha de Massachusetts.

Olho para a janela sem vidro e olho o céu alaranjado se tornando um azul escuro e eu nem tinha notado o tempo passar... normalmente só percebo que o tempo passou quando sinto fome mas eu não senti fome...nem frio... eu só me senti... vazia...

- vão fechar o prédio e você não vai poder sair

Nem me virei para saber quem estava falando pois derrepente tinha me acostumado com aquela voz cortando meu barato e estragando meu prazer e sem tirar meus olhos do céu estrelado suspiro e vejo que não é tão pacata nem mesmo tão chata assim esta cidade.

- se eles fecharem o prédio eu pulo pela janela...

disse em voz baixa e brincalhona mas sem tirar a feminilidade que tenho nem mesmo meu gene forte.

- esta falando serio?

- não estou com um pingo de vontade de ir para casa hoje

- e por que não?

- porque meus irmão vão estar lá hoje e vão me perguntar como foi meu primeiro dia e o que aconteceu e não quero definitivamente não quero contar o que houve aqui...

- hum... vai passar a noite aqui então?

- é

- e vai dormir na onde? Nesse sofá que nem agüenta seu peso e esta todo empoeirado ou nesse chão frio ?

- estava pensando no chão mesmo e fazer minha blusa de cobertor...

- já volto

nem me viro para saber para onde ele ia e apenas olho para a janela e depois de um tempo não sei quanto ele me volta.

- voltei

- são trinta dólares a consulta

- não tenho esse dinheiro aqui... mas posso pagar com isso?

Não entendi direito por isso me virei e vi uma garrafa de vinho tinto em sua mão com duas taças eu sorriu e me levanto apressadamente em sua direção.

- claro que pode

- achei que iria gostar

- eu amo

peguei a garrafa e volto ao chão tirando a rolha dela.

- 1889... muito boa em

- tenho outras mas eu peguei essa para comemorar

- comemorar o que?

- seu primeiro dia catastrófico

- é... um brinde a desgraça do meu primeiro dia

- um brinde

- você ainda não me falou seu nome Nara

- é Shikamaru... meu sobrenome é Nara

- entendo...

conversamos por varias horas... nem sei ao certo quantas mas bebíamos e riamos de tudo que acontecia e falávamos talvez fosse efeito do álcool em nossos sangues mas aquela noite era quente e estrelada. Nunca me senti assim em new Jersey ;minha cidade natal.

- você veio da onde?

- do meu escritório

- é serio... de que cidade você é?

- Arizona

- nossa! Deve ser bem quente lá em

- e é... por isso sai de lá e fui para New York

- já foi para New York?

- não só fui como morei,trabalhei,me casei,me divorciei...

- é por causa disso que você veio para cá?

- é...

- sinto muito... isso deve ser muito delicado

- tudo bem... mais um pouco?

- claro! Traz logo todas as garrafas

- vá sonhando

e ele foi mas voltou com varias garrafas e sempre quando ia de novo voltava com muito mais,enchemos nossas caras até não nos agüentarmos mais e dormimos naquele chão frio que estava muito bom para nossos corpos quentes a única coisa ruim foi o pó mas de tão bêbados nem percebemos que ele existia mais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mais uma fic ;D

Eu escrevi essa mesmo tendo mil fics pra continuar mas eu tava escrevendo o cap de uma fic e foi saindo do contexto daí improvisei e aproveitei o material pra escrever uma nova fic e saiu isso. É uma fic centrada no casal Shikatema como muitos perceberam,vai ter vários casais mas esse é o principal vou par por aqui antes que fale tudo daí perde a graça ;D

Se eu receber reviwes até o próximo cap caso contrario digam:bye bye para essa fic

bjs


	3. Chapter 3

Já faz dez dias que não vou para o escritório,depois de tudo que ocorreu não estava afim de ir até lá e principalmente depois

Já faz dez dias que não vou para o escritório,depois de tudo que ocorreu não estava afim de ir até lá e principalmente depois do sermão que levei do meu pai depois que eu expulsei meus irmãos daqui. Mandei arrumarem aquele maldito escritório,disseram que hoje ele ficaria pronto e só por esse motivo sai de casa e quando chego lá a mesma mulher que nunca me olhou não me olhou... não estranhei... o elevador parecia estar funcionando mas eu mesmo assim quis subir as escadas e ouvir aquela mulherzinha gritando aquilo mas nem dei ouvidos.

Não me senti cansada como antes estava me sentido quando subia essas escadas,andei a passos lentos e com calma abri a porta do meu escrito e estava tão depre mas quando vi aquele escritório minha auto-estima estava lá em cima. Tinha ficado perfeito!

O piso de madeira,o tapete enorme e felpudo na cor creme,a parede que tinha quebrado de tijolos amarelos daquele estilo barroco do passado,as outras paredes amarelas e com grandes vidraças, os quadros pendurados eram tão lindos e com fotos do mar ou da marinha o que lembrava a minha cidade e do meu passado... o teto branquinho,a minha mesa enorme com um vidro brilhante,a cadeira de executiva na cor preta e duas cadeiras cremes na frente, o sofá preto no canto da sala com as almofadas creme,brancas e pretas, no centro aquele sofás onde meu... isso MEUS pacientes iriam deitar eram tão confortável e num creme tão lindo... uma mesinha no outro lado com um vaso de uma avozinha com as folhas tão verdes e o vaso azul... o brilho do sol batia justo ali e tinha um banco de madeira bem do laod da mesinha que estava com vários enfeites de barquinhos,golfinhos e uma bailarina mas o quadro que estava em cima desse banco foi o que eu mais gostei... um quadro enorme em preto e branco...era um trem... um trem por que aparentava ser do século XVIII... era uma rodoviária e varias pessoas... tão lindo...

A sala era ampla e bem iluminada e a cortina também era creme mas estava aberta e presa... tão linda... que dava vontade de passar a vida toda lá... o cheiro de coisa nova podia ser sentido a quilômetros e só agora percebi... na parede onde existe a porta tinha uma estante cheia de livros e a luminária era de cristal... enorme... as partes de suspensão era dourada e quando o sol batia nela refletia na parede e percebi que fazia uns animaizinhos pois os desenhos que tem nela são de animais... e justo nessa parede que é refletida é um vermelho escuro... é... esse decoradores pensaram em tudo mesmo.

O orçamento não foi nem um pouco barato, fora os materiais e tudo mais... os moveis,os livros,o computador,as tintas,carpete e tudo que esta nessa sala até mesmo esses enfeites que eu não me lembro de ter comprado mas eu ganhei um brinde por tudo isso mas eu não estou vendo ele.

- Temari!

E como sempre... não precisei me virar para saber quem estava falando, aquela voz que eu consegui dar mais um 'elogio' a ela... essa voz... acabei de descobrir que também me tirava de meu mundo de fantasia e alegria.

- o que quer?

Falei sem me virar e com a voz seca e até mesmo nervosa mas não estava nem ai se ele ia se importar ou se iria ficar triste,se ficasse problema é dele não meu! Eu já estava irritada e estou tentando curtir esse momento de eu e meu escritório e chega ele e me tira do meu mundo encantado?! Quem ele pensa que é?

- quando terminaram aqui deixaram isso na minha sala! Disseram que não sabiam onde colocar e você não chegava...

- un? Meu brinde!

- é bem bonito

- eu sei

- ficou lindo o seu escritório

- também achei

- foi você que disse para eles fazerem assim?

- não! Eles fizeram tudo por conta própria... dei carta branca para eles

- você gostou?

- amei

- é! Porque se fosse você nem sei o que isso iria se tornar

- o que quis dizer com isso?

- que senti sua falta

- que?

- nada! Quer almoçar comigo mais tarde?

- é... quero sim

- meio dia então

- pode deixar

- você não conhece muito bem a cidade não é?!

- é sim...

- tem um restaurante aqui perto muito bom

- ta bom! Agente vai nele então

- não se atrase

- não me atrasarei

e as horas foram passando enquanto eu desempacotava minhas coisas e colocava as coisas em seu devido lugar não que estivessem bagunçadas mas eu queria dar um toque pessoal a tudo aquilo e é claro, não podia faltar fotos minhas e de minha família. E então... o telefone tocou... já tinha colocado meu nome nas agencias poderia ser meu primeiro cliente. Atendi rapidamente enquanto derrubava algumas coisas no chão.

- Alô

- _senhorita Temari?_

- eu mesma

- _você esta atendendo?_

_- _er... estou

- _posso marcar um dia com você?_

_- _claro!

- _posso ir amanhã?_

- eu tenho vaga hoje

- _preciso que seja amanhã_

_- _certo! Que horário?

- _nove horas... está bom para você?_

_- _esta! Qual seu nome?

- _amanhã as nove!_

Desligou... não me falou nem seu nome... que estranho... minha primeira cliente e já começa assim eu em... mas agora que esta tudo arrumado sinto gosto de entrar aqui mas reparo que falta um relógio e teria que providenciar rápido... mas eu ganhei um relógio de brinde daqueles bem trabalhados e eu não sei porque tanto detalhe mas brinde é brinde. Aproveitei que tinha alguns parafusos na mesinha por causa da arrumação e com o sapato mesmo eu peguei ele e coloquei o relógio. Não iria perder tempo procurando por um martelo!

Olho meu relógio de pulso e arrumo a hora e vejo que tinha passado cinco minutos do meio dia,meu coração quase que pula pra fora do peito e assim que atravesso aquela porta bato minha cabeça em ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Shikamaru!

- você disse que não iria se atrasar

- estava falando com uma cliente

- já arrumou alguém?

- é...

- teve sorte! É difícil alguém te procurar tão rapidamente

- é... vamos comer?

- vamos!

E assim fomos nós... pelas ruas da cidade conversando sobre tudo enquanto íamos para esse tal restaurante que a comida realmente era ótima e eu vejo finalmente que a voz dele apesar de ter tantos 'defeitos' é bem agradável aos ouvidos o que mais me irritou nele foi que toda hora ele ficava olhando as nuvens e nem prestando atenção no que eu dizia mas fora isso o almoço saiu perfeitamente bem.


End file.
